


The One Where Everyone is a Little Gay... Except Maybe Kevin

by Andromytta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Castiel is ten years older than Claire, Claire and Castiel are siblings, F/F, F/M, M/M, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Openly Gay Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Castiel wasn't fond of the idea of his kid sister getting an off campus apartment with her friends in the first place.   When he discovers that Claire is sharing a room with a guy, he decides it's time for a visit.





	1. Skype Reveals Secrets

Every Thursday, Claire Novak had a ritual.  Field hockey practice, Skype call with her older brother, and pizza with her roommates.  Charlie and Jo always ordered veggie pizza, and if either she or Dean didn’t speak up, they’d end up with only that.  Even after living together for a few months, Charlie and Jo could never remember to order a meat lover’s pizza for their carnivorous friends.

“Yo, Novak, Winchester!  If you ladies don’t speak up you’re going to be stuck eating like us!” Jo Harvelle exclaimed as she beat on Claire’s bedroom door.

The shower was still going in the ensuite bathroom she shared with Dean, so it was up to her to speak up for the two of them.  “Shit.  Cas, I’ll be right back.  If I don’t get out there I don’t get meat lover’s pizza tonight.”

“You know it wouldn’t kill you to eat a vegetable once in a while.”  Her brother deadpanned.

“Pizza sauce _is_ a vegetable!”  And like the mature college sophomore she was, Claire stuck her tongue out at him as she walked out of the room, leaving her laptop perched on the bed so Castiel could get the full effect of it.

Castiel sat staring at his sister’s empty room for minutes on end when the bathroom door opened with a plume of steam.  From his vantage point, all he could see walk out was a pair of legs.  A pair of _very_ male bow legs.  As the person moved about the room, Castiel saw a bit more.  As his gaze moved up the legs, it landed on a perfectly round rear.  A perfectly round rear wrapped in forest green satin and lace.  Cas started to wonder what, exactly, his sister was up to while she was away at school.

The man was clearly unaware that he was being watched as he pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a forest green shirt (the same shade as his panties, which Castiel totally didn’t notice.)  What he did notice was that he took the clothing out of the closet in the room.  It suddenly became very clear that this person was sharing this room with Claire.  And nope, that just would not work.  It didn’t matter that his sister was 19.  She was still his baby sister and therefore, his responsibility and he couldn’t reconcile the idea of her living in sin with some, obviously douchey, college boy.

Before Castiel could say anything to the boy, Claire came back in the room.  “Dude, you’re awfully dressed up for pizza night.  What are you going to do, propose to the pepperoni?”

“Oh, um, I’m not having pizza tonight.  I have a date.” the guy answered.   And his voice, that still sounded deep and rich even coming through the tiny computer microphone, totally did not affect Castiel.

“But it’s _pizza night_!  You’re not supposed to have a date!” Claire practically whined.  “Thursdays are for the Four Musketeers!”

“Weren’t there only three musketeers anyway?”

“No, dumbass.  Despite the title of the book, there were actually four.  Athos, Porthos, Aramis, and d’Artangnan.”

“True,” Douche boy answered.  “But d’Artangnan was just a trainee.”

“Yes, and you’re _our_ d’Artangnan.”  Claire said matter of factly.  “Therefore, you should cancel your date and have pizza with us.”

“Yeah, well, Thursday was the only day we could make it work.  So, I’ll leave the meat lover’s pizza to you.”  With that, he bent over to give Claire a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

Castiel cleared his throat loudly.  “You didn’t tell me you were sharing a room with a guy!  I thought you were rooming with your friend Dee.”

Claire laughed heartily.  “Not Dee!  Dean! Nah, nah, nah.”  She said, emphasizing the “N.”

“No, but wait.  You told me that your best friend Dee broke up with her boyfriend Michael because he kept asking for a threesome.  With you.”  Cas said, not even bothering to hide his disgust.

“Also Dean.”  Claire replied.  “Dude, Dean is gay.  Maybe even more gay than you.”

“Oh.” Was all Castiel could think of to say.  He still wasn’t sure if that made it better.  “Still, isn’t there another room you can stay in?”

Claire huffed and rolled her eyes as she finally settled back down on her bed.  “Dean is my best friend.  Besides, where else would you like me to stay?  In the room with the lesbians?  Or maybe across the hall with the bisexual pot heads and the honor student who may or may not have a crush on me?  Oh, or maybe I’ll crash with my married friends?  Trust me, big brother; Dean is my best rooming choice.”

“Fine.  I suppose I have to take your word for it.”

She nodded definitively.  “Good.  Now that we have that settled, we should wrap this up.  The pizza should be here soon and Charlie is insisting me and Jo watch the first Harry Potter movie tonight.  Which I suppose is only fair, since me and Jo and Dean made her watch _Die_ _Hard_ last week.”

“Very well.  Bye, Claire.  I love you.”

“Love you too, Doof.”

But it was not settled.  Castiel would not feel right about his kid sister, who he practically raised, sharing a room with a guy he didn’t know.  So as soon as he signed off of Skype, he sent an email to his publisher that he’d be out of town for at least a week, and booked a flight to Lawrence, Kansas.


	2. Mr. Dreamy and Dr. Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. If there's anything glaring, please let me know.

Claire was awoken in the middle of the night by a rather large body flopping down next to her in the bottom bunk of her and Dean’s shared bunk beds.  With a mighty shove, she pushed Dean out of the bed and onto the floor.

Dean landed on his butt with a thud and looked up at his friend.  “Wha?”  He slurred.

“You stink like sex.  And a brewery.  Take a shower or get into your own bunk.”

“Fine,” he mumbled and all but crawled to the bathroom.

Just as Claire was about to fall asleep again, a damp, but no longer smelly, body flopped down next to her again.  “Good night, Dean,” she said.

“Night, Claire Bear,” he replied sleepily as he snuggled closer to her.

***

Several hours later, Claire was once again awoken when the warm body she was contentedly snuggling against was wrenched away from her and unceremoniously dumped on the floor.  “What the Hell, Dean?”  She groaned into her pillow.

“Claire, why is there a half-naked boy in your bed?”  Even in her half asleep stupor, Claire easily recognized her brother’s growly voice.  And he did not sound happy.

She sat up with a jolt.  “Castiel!  Why are you in my room?  And why are you abusing my Dean?”

“You didn’t answer my question, young lady.”  Cas responded, voice low.

“Young lady?  Dude, you’re not Dad.”

“No, but I may as well have been,” Cas said under his breath.  It was an old, tired discussion.  Their parents sucked, end of story.

“Can we not talk about this now?  Geez!”  Claire exclaimed, fully awake now.  “That’s Dean,” she said, pointing at the barely aware lump on the floor.  “He was unable to climb into the top bunk last night when he came home from his date.  With someone who was very much not me.  Chill the fuck out.  Remember, I told you?  Dean is not into chicks.”

The lump finally moved and spoke.  “Totally not.  Boobs are gross.”

Claire, who was now sitting with her legs hanging off the bed, nudged him with her foot.  “Well, they’re not _totally_ gross.”

Dean pulled the blanket off from over his head.  “Yeah they are.  Totally gross.”

“To _you_.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“Would you both shut up?” Castiel interrupted them.  If he used a little bit of his “not dad” voice, nobody called him on it.

“Yeah, I’m gonna let you two figure out whatever is going on here.  I gotta drain the lizard.”  Dean announced as he stood up, letting the blankets and the towel he had fallen asleep wearing drop to the floor unceremoniously.

Claire wished she didn’t notice her brother staring at her best friend’s bare ass.  She cleared her throat and chased Castiel out of her room.  “Dude, I got class in, like, an hour.  I gotta get ready.”

“You’re not chasing Dean out.” Cas said petulantly

She burst out laughing.  It was rare that she saw her brother pout, but when he did it was always funny to her.  “Do you really want to stay in here while I change clothes?”

“Um…no.”

“Ok then.  Leave.  If you want to hang out for breakfast, I’m sure Dean will make some bacon soon.  It’s his hangover cure.”

***

When Dean came out of his room, freshly showered and ready to start the day, he found most of his friends fawning over that person who rudely pulled him out of bed.  It didn’t matter that person was Claire’s brother, or how hot he was, that was just wrong.

“So Dean,” Charlie started, way too perky for so early in the morning, “I hear you had an interesting introduction to Cas here.”  She sounded like she’d known him for years

“Charlie, you know this guy?” Dean asked, incredulous.

“Remember, me and Claire were roommates freshman year.  I many have met Mr. Dreamy here once or twice.”  She threw a wink in his direction and Mr. Dreamy blushed.  Honest to God blushed, and Dean didn’t find it endearing.  At all.

Jo smacked her girlfriend on the arm.  “Hey!  You’re not supposed to think he’s dreamy!”  She chuckled though.

“Yeah, you don’t even like dudes!” Ash spoke up from inside the refrigerator.

“Hey, just because man bits are gross doesn’t mean I can’t still appreciate a fine specimen once in a while.”  Charlie went over to where Castiel was sitting awkwardly on the couch and patted his shoulder.  “And you, my friend, are a fine specimen.”  She looked over at Dean and winked.  “Don’t you think so?”

“No.  Not at all.  He pulled me out of my own bed!”

Cas, who had been quiet through this whole exchange, finally spoke up.  “Technically, I pulled you out of my sister’s bed.”  He then turned to Charlie and asked, “So is everyone in this apartment gay?”  The master of tact was most certainly _not_ Castiel Novak.

“I’m only half gay!” Jo piped up from where she was fixing a vegan breakfast for herself, Charlie and Kevin.

“Yeah, gay for Charlie!” Dean said, bumping her with his hip as he started fixing bacon and eggs for the rest of them.

“Yeah, but who isn’t at least a little gay for Charlie?” Claire said, having emerged from her room, finally dressed for class, her long blonde hair in two braids down to her shoulders.

Ash, having finally found what he wanted to eat (Froot Loops with orange juice) plopped down on Andy’s lap in one of the recliners in the living room.  “If I’m a half gay dude who thinks Charlie is cute as Hell, does that make me gay for Charlie or straight for Charlie?”

“Get off of me!” Andy groaned.  “Your mullet is tickling me.”

“Aw, you know you love it,” Ash teased, kissing the other man on his nose.

“Not this week, dude.  We’re not together this week, remember?” Andy unceremoniously pushed Ash off of his lap and onto the floor.  By some miracle, Ash managed not to spill any of his cereal.

“Hey, if you heathens are done trying to wreck my living room, breakfast is ready!” Dean announced.  “Jo made some disgusting vegan crap for you bunnies and I’ve got bacon and eggs for the real men.”

Charlie, Kevin, and Ash descended on Jo’s dish while Andy and Claire helped themselves to the bacon and eggs.  Claire fixed a plate for herself and Cas before joining him on the couch.  “Welcome to my world.  If this doesn’t teach you to call before dropping by, nothing will,” she said with fond exasperation towards her friends.

“Your friends certainly are….interesting.”  Castiel said.

“I’m sure Cas has stories he can tell about his college days,” Jo said as she plunked down on the floor in front of them.

Claire shot Jo a look before Cas replied to her.  “Um, no, actually.  I had to move back home after our dad left during my sophomore year,” he said quietly, looking down at his plate.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Jo said patting Claire’s knee in solidarity.  “I forgot.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t talk about it a lot.  You know that.  Just like you and Dean and Charlie don’t talk about your losses either.”

Jo nodded, and she and Claire exchanged small smiles.  All was forgiven and the subject was dropped.

It wasn’t long before Dean was rounding all his friends up into the Impala to head to campus.  Everyone except for Claire, who wanted to show Cas around, so he would drive her.  Kevin may have tried to finagle his way in with the Novaks, but Jo and Charlie shuffled him into the Impala with them.

***

Since Dean was a senior and Claire was a sophomore, they didn’t have any classes together.  They did arrange their schedules so that they had the same free time for lunch.  Once they were seated at their typical table by the window that looked out over the quad, Claire with her Apple Jacks, bacon cheeseburger, and chili cheese fries, and Dean with the same burger and fries plus pizza and lo mein, Claire leveled a look at her friend and said, “Ok, spill.”

“What?” Dean asked, the picture of innocence.

“Your date.  You’re a classy lady, Dean.  You don’t put out on the first date.  But last night you reeked of, well, you know.”  She waved her spoon at him, indicating he should speak.

“Ok, fine, it was Michael.  Ok?”

“Wow, you broke _way_ easier than I expected.  So, are you back together with the douche?”

“Fuck no!  It was just a one night thing.  A man’s got needs you know!”

“Gross.” Claire wrinkled her nose at him.  “And maybe you should tell him that.”  She handed her phone to him.

_Douchenozzle:  Now that Dean and I are together again, you should reconsider my offer._

Dean studied the text message carefully.  “He sent this right after.  I mean _right after._ Jeez, dude, have a little class.”  He handed Claire back her phone and pulled out his own.  He pulled up Michael’s contact information and hit the call button with more force than necessary.  “Hey, asshat, we’re _not_ back together.  That was what’s called an encore performance.  And it won’t happen again.  Lose my number.”  He smashed down on the end call button and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“Well, what did he say?”

“Nothing.  I got his voicemail.”

“Awesome.” Claire nodded her approval.  “But why did you hook up with him anyway?”

“I told you, a man’s got needs!  And like you said, I’m a classy lady.  I don’t put out on the first date.  Also, one night stands are gross.”

“Dude, _you’re_ gross.  Besides, you could just tell me you need some alone time.  I’d happily leave the room, or even the apartment, and give you all the space you need to satisfy your…um…needs.”

“It’s kind of hard to, um, do, um, things in bunk beds.”  Dean said.  He considered his friend for a moment.  “What do you do when you have needs?  You don’t do one night stands either, you know.  And you haven’t dated anyone since you broke up with Cole at Garth and Bess’s wedding over the summer.”

Claire shrugged.  “Yeah, I just haven’t been interested in relationships since that whole Cole debacle.”  She visibly shuddered.  “But to answer your question, I go across the hall.”

“Ash or Andy?” Dean couldn’t help but ask.

“Neither.” Claire said with a smirk.

Dean’s green eyes grew big as saucers.  “Wait…if it’s not Ash or Andy…Are you sleeping with Kevin?  Little Kevin Tran?  You know he’s in love with you, right?”

“First of all, he’s not so little.” She winked.  “Second of all, he’s not.  We’re just fuck buddies.  He’s a nice, safe friend who I know won’t hate bash my friends.  Or engage in other douchebaggery.”

“He is in love with you.  And he’s a virgin.  Or, well, I guess he _was_.”

“No way, no he wasn’t.  He was with that chick Channing most of last year.  Before she got possessed by a demon or whatever and went crazy.”

“Yeah, and they never actually slept together.”

“Yeah, like you totally know that.”

“He’s a dude.  Trust me, if he’d lost his virginity, we’d all know about it.”

“But would you?  You didn’t know about me and him after all.”

Dean just looked at her.  “I’m guessing you asked him to keep quiet.”

“What’s that got to do with it?”

“Everything.”

***

After classes that afternoon, Dean was looking forward to some quiet time in his apartment since the girls were all at hockey practice.  He was going to spend some quality alone time, and just figure out how to make it work in his tiny bunk bed.  Or maybe he’d just use the floor.  He didn’t know, but he would figure it out.  Despite his date last night, his needs hadn’t been satisfied.  Or maybe it was new need spawned from fiery blue eyes that stared down at him when he was so rudely awakened this morning.  What?  Charlie was right.  Claire’s brother was dreamy.  But Dean wouldn’t admit that to anyone but himself.

What Dean didn’t expect to find was Mr. Dreamy right there on his sofa, clacking away at his keyboard.  “What the Hell?  Dude, what are you doing here?  How did you get in here?”  He said by way of greeting.

“Hello to you too, Dean.  Claire gave me the key.  She said I could hang out here until she got back from practice.  Then we’re going out to dinner.”

“But this is my apartment!  This is supposed to be my alone time!”

“This is Claire’s apartment too, and since technically, I pay her rent, I’m entitled to be here,” he answered smugly.

“Fine, but it’s my TV and my Netflix account, so I’m watching Dr. Sexy.”  Dean answered, and he totally wasn’t pouting.  Not at all.

***

Castiel was surprised how much he enjoyed spending time with Dean.  Sure, he was attractive, and snarky, but he was also smart and nice.  Even though Claire binge watched Dr. Sexy whenever she was home from school, Cas never paid much attention to it.  Sitting there with Dean, though, he wanted to.  And Dean patiently answered all his questions about the show, as well as pointed out all the medical inaccuracies.  He found out Dean was studying to be a nurse, and he wasn’t sure why he was not at all shocked to learn that.

***

Dean found himself having a good time with Castiel.  He couldn’t believe how little Cas knew about his sister’s favorite show.  Dean and Claire watched it all the time, and yet Cas knew nothing about it.  He enjoyed explaining all the backstory and pointing out where the medical jargon was flawed or altered.  They were having quite an intense discussion about Dr. Piccolo’s love triangle when the girls came home from practice.

“Well, don’t you two just look like the picture of domestic bliss!” Jo said as she was the first one in the door.  Claire smacked her on the arm.

Charlie flopped down on the sofa between the men, and Jo sat on the other side of Dean, effectively pinning him between them and Castiel to the arm rest on the other side.  “You two stink.  You should shower.”  Dean said.  He was not at all pouting at having his time with Cas interrupted.

“Claire gets the shower first,” Charlie explained.  “She has dinner plans.  Then after, we’ll go.”  She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her girlfriend.

“Gross.  I do not need the finer details, thank you!” Dean said, jumping up from the couch and heading to the kitchen.  “Guess I should make dinner for the rest of us then.  Y’all are getting bean burritos because it’s ridiculous to make two entirely different meals just because you guys don’t like meat!  And yes, I _did_ mean it like that!”  He slammed the refrigerator door, immediately petting it and apologizing to it.

***

During dinner, Castiel and Claire discussed how her classes were going, and how Cas’s latest novel was progressing.  When dessert arrived, Cas finally asked the question that had been on his mind all afternoon.  “Claire, is Dean seeing anyone serious?”

Instead of answering, she waved their waiter over saying, “Check please,” before heading out the door.

***

As Claire was just settling into bed for the night, Dean hung his head down from the top bunk.  “Hey, Claire, is your brother dating anybody?”

Claire groaned into her pillow before smacking him with it.  “Goodnight, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll update this again. I'm close to posting my entry for the Dean/Cas Reverse Bang and I have to start my Wayward Sisters Bang as well as my next entry for the SPN Rare Pair Creations Challenge. I have no plans of abandoning this fic (unlike my other WIPs. Which I want to get back to. Some day.) My muse and I are arguing over where this story should go though. She wants angst (my muse is dark) I kinda don't, so we'll see what happens!
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.
> 
> And if you have time, come find me on Tumblr. I'm Andromytta there as well because I'm just *that* creative!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that's been toying with my muse for a while. Currently I have one more chapter planned fully out, but I don't know when it will be written or how often I'll be able to update, as I have several challenge fics upcoming as well as a continuation to another story I started. End game is, as usual, Cas/Dean and Claire/Kevin.
> 
> Comments and constructive critique welcome!


End file.
